


Nothing new in Brooklyn

by Call_Me_Tears



Series: Falsettos AUs [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Whizzer also kills someone, Whizzer's Emotionless, so read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Tears/pseuds/Call_Me_Tears
Summary: A fic based on the songKevinby Joe Iconis, preformed by Andrew Rannells.There's nothing new to do in Brooklyn anymore...





	Nothing new in Brooklyn

Whizzer would say his daily routine was an endeavour. He would go to work, to a job he didn’t like, then he would walk home, or go out to a bar in Park Slope. There was a man there that would always slap his ass, and Whizzer would bark, “No. Not gonna happen.” It was repetitive. 

Tonight though, there was a man in his seat. He was handsome. He wore a red hoodie from the Fulton Flea like every other douche in the place, but it looked old, like he’s had it for a while. He looked old, like he’d been around for a while. Whizzer flirted with the handsome man, learned his name was Marvin, and dragged him into the dingy, dirty, defiled bathroom of the bar, and blew him against the dirt covered wall. He gave the man his number on a napkin in the bar, and told the man to call him as he left the bar. 

As Whizzer walks home he looks up at the starless New York sky and smiles. Nothing. Whizzer couldn’t feel the happiness he was supposed to feel when he did. He couldn’t feel anything anymore. Everything’s been done before. Everything’s a bore and life’s a chore. 

There’s nothing new to do in Brooklyn anymore. 

A month later, Marvin had moved Whizzer into a new apartment, one that he could go to easier than Whizzer’s old apartment. Whizzer wasn’t complaining. After a particularly nasty fight though, Whizzer grabbed his camera and left the house, going on a walk to find some inspiration. He sees the neighbors, saying the same things he always does. “What’s going on? Oh that’s cool crazy. Wow.” It only makes him tired. 

As he walks and snaps pictures, he just let's his mind wander. It didn’t always used to be this way. When he moved to New York, he was young and connected, and now nothing affects him anymore. Whizzer can’t feel anything anymore. 

There’s nothing new to do in Brooklyn anymore. 

Whizzer knows he needs a change, some sort of heaven. It’s late. Whizzer watches as the last few people run inside their buildings, going home for the night. He was on Atlantic, when he sees a woman walking into an alley. He follows her. Was he really gonna do this? 

Yes. 

He walks up behind her, and grabs her hair. She screams and claws, and to shut her up, Whizzer wraps his hands around her neck and squeezes until she stops struggling. He picks up her body and throws it on top of a pile of garbage no one’s going to actually clean up, and he walks out of the alley. He looks around and sees the club named Beck.

Whizzer runs a sweaty hand through his hair and wipes his forehead with his sleeve. He’s still numb. It’s kinda whatever but Whizzer could say it was pretty dumb. Whizzer starts to walk home and begins wondering what all this means. Was he broken? Was he unfeeling? Would it all be different if he lived in Queens?

Who’s to say. It doesn’t matter anyhow. He still can’t feel anything. There’s nothing new to do in New York. Nothing new in America. He didn’t think there would even be anything new to do in the Universe anymore. But Whizzer knew one things for certain: 

There’s nothing new to do in Brooklyn anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is a outtle personal to me only because when I wrote it the first time, it got deleted and so I had to write the entire thing out again, and so that's what I did. It took an hour of just listening to the song over and over again, but I did it. I'm so proud of myself and this fic and even though it's short, I really like it! Please leave kudos and comments, they're really appreciated! I love you all so much! <3


End file.
